


coax

by fyborg23



Series: check [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ex Sex, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teeth marks on Zach’s throat may have been a giveaway. And well— Sutes knows exactly what beard burns look like. Specifically Shea Weber’s beard burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coax

**Author's Note:**

> A followup to _cajole_ and it may make more sense if you read it first. An anon on tumblr asked me for more, and once again, jeffcartergold enabled me. If you know anyone in this fic please keep it to yourself.

Zach hates being right.

The teeth marks on Zach’s throat may have been a giveaway. And well— Sutes knows exactly what beard burns look like.  _Specifically_  Shea Weber’s beard burns. 

It’s not really a leap of genius to guess that it goes where they’re at: against the foyer wall, with Sutes pressing his thumb into the the corner of Zach’s lips and looking very closely at the red marks there. Zach feels himself blushing from the top of his head down past his shirt collar, and wishes he could at least touch Sutes.

Sutes is too busy giving Zach a hard stare with his blue eyes, and Zach can’t look away from Suter. It’s two in the morning after an overtime game that they lost, and he just wants to close his eyes. 

"When did he come by," Suter asks, his vowels drifting flat. 

Zach doesn’t even consider playing dumb. “This morning— or well, last morning.”

Suter narrows his eyes, presses his thumb on Zach’s chin, right where he got high-sticked. “Curious,” Suter says with a slightly curled lip that could be a smile or contempt, “you didn’t mention  _him_.”

Zach inhales deeply. His stomach’s screaming. “I didn’t want to disturb your routine—”

Sutes pushes him against the wall, gently, “You disturbed your routine with. _Him_.”

Zach frowns a little. Sutes can’t even say Weber’s name; it verges on the ridiculous, but there you are. Zach licks his lips and says, “Do you want me to—”

Sutes cuts him still with a look, and Zach closes his mouth awkwardly. Suter curls his hands in Zach’s jacket and manages to say, “What exactly did he do?”

Zach’s blush crawls down past his collar to somewhere around his navel. Suter gives him a thin smile and yanks off Zach’s tie, unbuttons his shirt and takes in Zach’s blush. 

"Must’ve been good," Suter allows, pressing a hand down against Zach’s chest, "Look at you. A fucking tomato.

Zach breathes out a weak chuckle and Sutes twists his nipples hard, turning his chuckle into a low moan. Suter noses at Zach’s throat, says, “Shea was always very *talented*.”

The stress Sutes puts on talented makes Zach flash on Weber blowing Sutes, of Sutes yanking at that hair until Weber scratches down Sutes’ legs in desperation. Zach swallows, says, “He and I had coffee. He pushed me against the kitchen counter.”

Sutes arches his eyebrow, unbuckles Zach’s belt and plays with the zipper on the front of his pants. “And?” Sutes prompts.

"He pressed me up against the coffeemaker. Said he could see my appeal. He called me pretty."

Sutes hums, “Blunt.”

Zach curls his toes, wants to pull Sutes in and grind against him until they don’t have any more thought in their heads except for coming, but that’s not how they do things.

Sutes is holding him up against the wall, his nails pressing in against Zach’s skin. Zach does whatever Sutes wants. Zach takes another breath, “He bent me over the bed and rimmed me. A lot. Until I came.”

Sutes’ eyes flare, and he drags his hand over the front of Zach’s underwear, says, “Did he call you a girl?”

Zach looks down at Sutes’ hand gripping his dick, and looks up, “Not in so many words.”

Sutes strokes Zach’s dick, the rough friction of cotton making Zach thrust up into Suter’s hand. Suter strokes his hand through Zach’s hair, says, “Is that it?”

"He sucked me off. Then he stroked me and made me come again and then I sucked him off."

Sutes smirks, “Come again? Did getting called a girl get you that hot, Parise?”

Zach knows he’s blushing full-on. Shit. Sutes smirks, and he pushes down Zach’s underwear, says, “Maybe I should send you over to Webs, have you wear lace panties, make him rim you out.”

Zach clutches at Sutes’ shoulders, sucking in his lower lip and closing his eyes against that image just for a second. Sutes holds Zach’s dick, smearing precome over the head with his thumb. Zach pushes up in a silent plead, feeling himself on the verge of melting. Sutes snaps the underwear elastic hard against Zach’s hips, says, “I’m jealous.”

Zach mutters— what, he doesn’t know, probably  _no shit_ — and Sutes scrapes his nail lightly against the base of Zach’s dick. Zach moans.

There’s a knock at the door. Sutes looks, and Zach does too.

"You’re answering it," Zach says, looking down at Sutes’s hand on his dick. Sutes licks his lips, scrubs his hand down his pants before he opens the door.

Fuck Zach.

It’s Weber. 

Zach doesn’t know whether he got harder or not. Sutes looks back from the doorway at Zach. But Zach’s focused on that caveman with his massive hands shoved in his pockets like that’s going to hide the action in his pants. Weber’s also got a smirk on his face, one that only deepens the creases on the sides of his mouth as he takes in Zach and his dick. Zach feels himself twitch. 

Weber turns to Sutes and says, “You’re fuming, Ryan. All pink about the ears.”

Sutes’ ears turn a vivid red as he mutters, “Don’t, Shea.” Zach’s palms slide against the wall; he gets the urge to cover himself but Weber’s already seen it. Zach presses his hips back against the wall, tries to repress the laugh that comes out but fails. Weber gives Zach a dirty smile for it.

Sutes’ fists are curled up and Zach swallows as Weber walks closer to Zach, close enough for Weber to kiss him if he ever felt inclined. 

Weber does, his mouth swift and slick against Zach’s, and Zach doesn’t move, doesn’t kiss back. Weber leans back, dragging his thumb down Zach’s neck, pressing down on the worst of his blush. Sutes breathes hard behind both of them, and Zach flicks his eyes over at Sutes looking for  _direction_.

Sutes’ too busy burning a hole in Weber’s back with his eyes, and Weber keeps dragging his hand down Zach’s torso. Zach swallows, feeling the rasp of Weber’s fingers against his skin. Weber leans in again, bending down enough that his lips brushes Zach’s ears, “Sutes never knows what he has until he doesn’t.”

Zach curls his hands against his thighs to stop himself from saying something even dumber than  _that_.

Weber thumbs the arches of Zach’s hips, his beard brushing against Zach’s neck. Zach rakes his hand through Weber’s hair, pulls him up to face him and says, “What do you want?”

Weber’s eyes have a sharp gleam in them as he says, “To fuck your ass.”

Zach bites his lip sharply, and Sutes—

Sutes nods at Zach. Zach tugs on Weber’s hair, slowly says, “Isn’t that what you said before?”

Weber runs his tongue underneath his front teeth, “I like doing what I say, Parise.” Weber slides his hands down to Zach’s ass, gropes it throughly while leaving even more marks on Zach’s neck. Sutes strokes himself through his pants, and it must be torture for him to go this slowly, just like it’s torture for Zach to not push back. 

Weber’s hands slip in against Zach’s asshole, and Zach bucks against Weber’s fingers. Weber says, “Pretty, isn’t he?” to Sutes. Sutes doesn’t say anything, but the clench in his jaw gives away what’s going on in his head as plain as him shouting,  _you fuckface_.

Zach drags his nails down the back of Weber’s neck, digging in the edges, making Weber wince. Whatever victory Zach gets from making Shea Weber flinch vanishes when Weber turns him around against the wall and grinds his clothed pants against Zach’s bare ass.

Zach manages to blush despite his dick being rock-hard, and Weber, the bastard, slides his palm over Zach’s dick and say, “You love getting bent over, don’t you, sweet?”

Sutes makes a strangled noise, and Zach can feel Weber shift just enough to look back at Sutes. Zach squirms, says, “Either fuck me here or not, Weber.”

Weber grins against Zach’s neck, presses in a dry finger and says, “You’re so tight, sure you want to do it?” Zach clenches at the dull burn, and turns his head enough to glare at Weber. 

"Lube’s in the console," mutters Sutes, and Weber hums, pushes his finger in just to make Zach grip uselessly at the wall. Weber steps back to yank the console drawer open and Zach just knows they’re giving each other  _looks_. Zach just wants to come. 

Weber shoves in two slick fingers, stretching Zach to the brim. Zach tosses his head back, and Weber strokes his throat as he rocks in his fingers against Zach’s asshole. Zach wants to move, to get away from the pain, to make it _better_. Weber squeezes Zach’s throat, thrusts his fingers in a little  _nicer_ , and Zach swivels his hips. 

"So sweet," Weber says, pressing his thumb against the rim, teasing it against Zach’s asshole. Zach can feel himself dripping, and Sutes must be so  _hard_ , just like Zach is right now. Zach presses back, hearing Weber inhale sharply when his thumb slips in just a little. 

Zach’s on fire, and god, he can fuck himself on Weber’s hand if Weber doesn’t put his dick in him right now, come around his fingers and leave Weber hanging.

It’s not until Sutes says, “Please do, babe,” that Zach realizes he said all of _that_. 

Weber brushes the back of his hand against Zach’s dick, says, “Are you always so needy.”

Weber slides his dick against Zach’s asshole, teases himself with Zach’s ass, and Zach feels like everyone  _knows_  about this, about Weber and Sutes measuring him thoroughly.

Weber pushes in, his dick even larger in Zach than outside him, and Zach moans. Weber reaches up to stroke his throat, pushes his fingers into Zach’s mouth. Zach closes his eyes, sucking hard on Weber’s fingers with each thrust. 

Weber’s not gentle. He takes what he wants, screwing Zach against the wall until Zach’s flush against the cold drywall. Weber’s a hot bar against Zach’s back, even through his clothes, and Zach rests his forehead against the wall, pushing back against Weber. 

Weber clutches at Zach’s chin, pressing down hard at the same fucking spot he got hit in, and Zach hisses in pain. Zach can swear he hears Sutes suck in his teeth. Weber hums and fucks into Zach slowly, almost as if he’s putting on a show. Zach presses back against Weber, grinding on his dick and almost getting himself off on it—

Weber clutches his hips, slams into Zach and comes. The back of Zach’s neck stings from Weber’s teeth, and Zach shakes as Weber slowly fucks through his own orgasm. Zach whines— he does— when Weber slides out, and Sutes’ flushed, stroking himself firmly when Zach manages to turn himself around. 

Sutes steps closer, strokes his thumb over Zach’s lips before he kisses him and asks, “You up for getting fucked?”

Zach breathes, “Yes, please,” and Sutes graces him with a small smile. 

Which turns hard when it reaches Weber, and Sutes says, “Webby, how about you suck him off, since you couldn’t make him come?”

Weber’s cheeks flush a dull red, and he slowly gets to his knees. Zach can feel his dick throb as Weber slides those hands up Zach’s inner thighs, and Sutes reaches down to finger at Zach. Sutes kisses the corner of Zach’s jaw, says, “Fuck his mouth for me.”

Zach clenches his hands against Sutes’ sides, and Sutes strokes through Zach’s hair as Weber slides his tongue along Zach’s dick. Zach pushes into Weber’s mouth, and Sutes strokes down Zach’s arms, takes his hands off him and places them atop Weber’s head.

"He’s such a slut for this," Sutes grins, and Zach smiles down at Weber, who’s just smoldering with—

Whatever made Zach curl up against Weber’s lips.

Zach thrusts slowly, and Weber sucks hard, closing his eyes shut. Zach catches himself along Weber’s tongue, and Sutes slides in a finger into Zach’s ass, says, “He’s a mean bastard.”

Zach smirks, and Sutes brushes his lips over the bruises Weber left along Zach’s shoulders, and Zach looks down at Weber sucking off him painfully slow. Weber’s mouth is tight around Zach, but  _god_ , his tongue just brushes slowly over the tip of Zach’s dick. Zach wants to pull at Weber, to make him—

Zach  _can_ , and jerks Weber’s hair with great satisfaction, making Weber’s mouth slide on his dick. Sutes hums approvingly, and slides his dick into Zach’s ass. Sutes rocks slowly into him, holding Zach up with his thick arms. Weber’s hot and wet around him, and Zach presses in, feels Weber’s throat flutter around his dick. Zach digs his teeth into his lip and Sutes strokes down Zach’s chest, pinches his nipple as he rolls his hips against Zach’s ass. 

Zach wants to fuck Weber’s mouth, he wants to fuck himself on Sutes’ dick, he can’t stand this. “Look at Webby, babe,” Sutes says in Zach’s ear, punctuating each word with a grind, “He misses cock, doesn’t he?”

Weber moans— in anger or pleasure, Zach’s not sure— and grips Zach’s thighs tighter as he fucks his face. Sutes drags his teeth over Zach’s neck and fucks him hard enough to push him deeper into Weber’s mouth, and Zach can feel Weber’s throat catch on the head of his dick. Zach pulls at Weber’s hair, and Sutes presses down on Zach’s abs, “Yeah, make him work for it, he’s such a _good Canadian boy_ , isn’t he?”

Zach huffs out a smile, and Sutes presses down on his prostate. Weber slides his hand up to Sutes’ hand on Zach’s abs, and Weber gives Zach a look that makes his toes curl.  Both Sutes and Weber press against Zach, making Zach thrust erratically as he comes, into Weber’s mouth, on Sutes’ dick. 

Sutes clutches at Zach as he thrusts hard into Zach, pressing hard and making Zach burn with over-stimulation, and he comes, his back arching between them.

Weber sucks Zach clean, his tongue grazing the head of his dick, and Zach winces as Sutes and Weber both look at each other over Zach’s shoulder. 

Weber smiles slowly and zips up his pants, standing up. Zach’s barely standing up, leaning against Sutes, and Weber’s not helping at all. Sutes strokes down Zach’s throat, mutters, “So good, Zach,” loud enough for Weber to hear, judging by how hard his eyes get. 

Sutes’s grip on Zach’s neck tightens a little, and Zach meets Weber’s eyes as he licks his lips deliberately. Weber bites his own lip in frustration and presses them both against the wall, says, “Enjoy what you have,  _Zach_. It’s not going to be forever.”

Zach flushes hot and angry, and Sutes says, “Bitter, babe?” to Weber.

Weber doesn’t look back at them when he walks out. 

"Shit," Zach sighs, leaning his head back against Sutes’ shoulder. Sutes kisses Zach, and Zach closes his eyes. Sutes says— nothing.

Zach’s not going to believe Weber. Why would he, when he has Sutes around him?

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.hastybooks.tumblr.com)!


End file.
